Protector of Hope
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: When Hope makes his nightly view of the stars with Alexander a habit, there comes a night when things don't always go as plan. While waiting for the others to bring Hope back into his tent, enemies approach him and no one seems to be awake. It's up to Alexander to protect the young boy from any harm.


**Author's Notes: Someone requested a squeal to The Bond Between A L'Cie & Summon and I got it done!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

_"You seem to have made this a habit, Young Master."_

Hope looked over at Alexander, coming face to face with the Eidolons mechanical eye. "I'm sorry. Would you rather I just stay at camp and rest?"

Alexander shook his head, mindful of the little boy resting on his shoulder. _"I do not mind your company nor do I mind you summoning me. If it calms you even by just a little, I am honored to help you."_

The boy smiled. It felt good knowing that his partner didn't mind being summoned although there were no dangers nearby. It would have saddened him if Alexander had a problem with it. If he did, he wouldn't bother the Eidolon ever again and just stay at camp. Although, it would be harder for him to fall asleep, if it meant that the large mechanical castle wasn't bothered, he would get over it. "Thank you."

_"It is my honor, Young Master."_ They looked back up at the stars, enjoying the night sky. Soon, they would enter the battlefield back on Cocoon. Alexander could tell that his master was worried about it. Even from where they stood, they could still see Cocoon. It stood in the sky like a star, glowing brightly. It's core shone a dark and light green, all from Fangs work. _"Are you nervous?"_

Hope nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't..." He wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close to his chest. "I'm not ready to fight...but I'm going to do it anyway. I won't let Barthandelus do what he wants to Cocoon."

_"That is a very wise decision, Master Hope."_

"Thanks. I just hope I'll be ok..."

_"You will. You must have confidence in yourself. I will also be there to aid you if things go wrong."_

That made him feel better. Knowing that Alexander would be there at his call if he needed help made him feel confident in the upcoming battle. He knew that Alexander would do his best and he would do his best in return. Hope yawned, resting his cheek against the machine Eidolon. He mumbled for a brief moment before drifting off to sleep. Alexander looked at him, giving a small hum in response to his masters state.

It always happened. Hope would fall asleep on his shoulder and he would wait a while before bringing him back to his campsite. From there, he would guard the young one until morning or until one of his comrades woke and brought him back into one of the tents. After that, he would leave and disappear into the sky.

This night was no different.

Alexander waited at least half and hour before shifting the boy, moving him from his shoulder to his hand. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, he brought him back to the campsite. It looked the others were still asleep and by the lack of monsters nearby, they wouldn't be awake for a while. He set Hope down closest to where he was sharing a tent with Sazh and Snow and waited. He stood guard over the boy, keeping an eye out for any monsters.

It was quiet for a while but out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. It was the smallest of movement but it was there. The monsters were respawning. Alexander looked behind him, finding Hope still asleep beside his tent. The others were not awake and it was quite possible that they would not awaken any time soon. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Alexander prepared himself as the monsters crept closer to the camp. _"I will not allow to let you pass."_The monsters paid him no mind as they continued to advance. He knew that this was how it was going to be. As soon as they came close enough, he went into an all out attack, punching them and using magic. He knew he was making a lot of noise but he was only protecting his master. He just hoped to finish them off before he woke up to this mess.

Unfortunately, Hope did wake up. The sounds of the battle stirred him from his sleep. He sat up and looked around, finding his comrade in a battle. When did the monsters respawn? And when did he fall asleep? It wasn't the time or the place to think about that now. He had to act quickly. He had to help Alexander.

Standing up, Hope stumbled to his friends side. Alexander looked down at him for a brief moment before paying attention to the battle at hand. _"I had hoped you would not awake until I was through."_

The boy chuckled, sending a Firaga spell at one of the monsters. "I couldn't sleep with all this noise. Besides, it's always better to fight with your friends."

Alexander felt touched by his masters words. It had been a long time since he had met someone who decided to fight with him instead of leaving him to do all the work. Hope was indeed someone special and he felt honored to be the one that he could summon for help. Together, they worked at the nearby creatures, destroying them left and right. Soon, they were all gone, leaving nothing in their wake. Hope sighed softly and fell back, sitting down on the ground.

_"Are you all right, Master Hope?"_

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm alright. That battle was nothing," he answered, looking up at the large mechanical being.

This was true. Hope had come a long way in his travels and he had gotten even stronger as time went on. Alexander was proud of the boy. He had been carefully watching him from afar and he had seen his progress. He had gone from a boy who didn't know what to do to a young man who was ready to fight head-on with his friends by his side. _"Then I am glad."_

"Hm? What's all the ruckus?" They turned, finding Fang with her weapon drawn. "What are you doin' out here, Alexander?"

_"It is a long story, Miss Fang. One that we do not have time to explain,"_ Alexander said. He looked up at the sky. _"It is almost morning. I believe you shall be all right on your own, Master Hope?"_

Hope nodded, giving him a smile. "I'll be alright. Thank you, Alexander."

With a nod, the Eidolon stepped back and took off into the sky. Down on the ground, Fang patted Hope's shoulder before leading him back to the boy's tent where he slipped inside and fell asleep quite easily.


End file.
